Will you accept me?:Renamed
by HardcoreQueen
Summary: When Tigress and Po find a familiar individual, it is someone from Tigress's past. But what if she has a dark past? Will they accept her?
1. Chapter 1

"I am so bored. Any ideas on what to do, guys?" whined Mantis. The warriors were confined in the Jade Palace as it was raining cats and dogs (no offence, Tigress) outside. Master Shifu came into the kitchen. "Hey, how about we play Truth or dare?" suggested Po. Tigress got up to leave when Po closed the door. Actually, Tigress was afraid that her friends would ask her to do something stupid.

"No backing out, Tigress. Loosen up a little, will you?" pleaded Po. Tigress sighed and sat back down. To everyone's surprise, master Shifu joined them. crane got a glass bottle and he spinned it.

It landed on monkey. "Ok, T or D?"

"T".

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Monkey shook his head and spinned the bottle. This time, it landed on Shifu. "Okay, Master, Truth or Dare?"

"I choose truth."

Monkey thought for a while and asked,"Was Tigress cute when you adopted her as a cub from the orphanage?"

Tigress growled and sent a death glare to Monkey. Shifu replied,"Yes, She was adorable. My turn." Everyone was shocked as they tried to imagine Tigress as 'adorable'. Shifu spinned the bottle and it landed on Viper.

Before Shifu could ask, Viper said,"Dare". Shifu dared Viper to... do a makeover on Po. Po protested as Viper dragged him to her room. 5 mins later, Viper announced cheekily,"I announce that the makeover is a success!" and with that, Po stepped into the kitchen. He looked like Mei Mei. Everyone laughed their ass off except Tigress and Shifu. Po spinned the bottle and it landed on Mantis. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to... juggle Monkey, viper and Shifu." Mantis turned white (if it's possible) and attempted it. They ended up in a heap. Mantis spinned the bottle and it landed on Tigress. "Truth or Dare?"

Tigress hesitated but said dare.

The rest of the warriors smirked and Mantis said,"I dare you to ... _**kiss PO**_!"

Tigress and Po looked at each other and blushed. "COME ON, TIGRESS! JUST KISS HIM!"

Tigress bit her lip and she gripped Po's shoulder and pulled him to her lips. Everyone's eyes went as wide as plates. Tigress pulled away and raced at breakneck speed to her room.

Po was dazed. _'She's a good kisser.'_

Tigress leaned against her door and millions, billions of thoughts raced through her mind. _'What were you doing? You didn't have to do it! Stupid! Stupid!'_

"Tigress?" ' _That's Po's voice.'_

She opened the door and saw Po's face red. She hesitantly invited him into her room. Po stood rooted to the ground and stared at Tigress, lovingly. Tigress felt awkward and asked Po,"What is it,Po?"

Before she knew it, Po had pulled her into a hot, wet kiss, and closing the space between their bodies. Tigress's eyes widened but pecked Po back. She felt him smile and she did the same. Po pushed tigress onto her bed and stroked her smooth face.

...

...

...

Little did they know, Shifu was watching from a distance. And for the first time since Tai Lung, he smiled.


	2. A Human

**Okay, since my sis have been bugging me to write another chapter, I'll just try to. I'm gonna add a PPGZ character somewhere in the story: Buttercup a.k.a Kaoru-san. Don't kill me!**

The next day, Po and Tigress walked to the kitchen, paw-in-paw. Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis all looked shocked. All of them were thinking the same thing, _'Did the kiss do this?'._ Viper was secretly happy for Tigress. Shifu walked in and saw the new couple. Shifu (this dude has found inner peace) decided to give them a day off. Everyone cheered as it was super duper rare that Shifu gave them a day off. Po saw this as an opportunity to take Tigress out on a date.

"Hey Tigress, wanna take a walk through the 'beautiful and majestic' ironwood forest?"

Tigress gave him one of her rare smiles that could light up the whole village as her answer. He dragged the laughing Tigress (not literally) to the forest. The rest of the warriors took their time strolling their favorite hangouts. Little did they know, this was gonna take a turn.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-In the forest with Po and Tigress-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You know that I love you, right Tigress?"

"*sigh* Yes, I do, Po. Now , would you kindly keep quiet so that you don't ruin the tranquility of the forest?" Tigress requested lovingly. Po nodded his head and did the zipping-the-mouth motion. But y'all knowing Po, he can't keep his mouth close for a minute. "Um, Tigress, do you hear something ?"

"No." her eyebrow raised in the 'are you bluffing me' position. "You don't hear it? It's the sound of my heart screaming I LOVE YOU!" chuckled Po at his pun. Tigress punched him in the arm as a sign of affection. "Hey Po, did you hear that?"

"Come on, Tigress. I don't wanna taste my medicine!"

"No Po I did hear someth-" Tigress was cut off by a deafening scream followed by a loud thud. The duo ran towards the sound and gasped at what they saw.

They saw a beaten badly human with a pool of blood slowly forming around her

 **Hokay, that was a weird 2nd chappie. But just R &R!**


	3. A Long-Lost Friend

**Another Chapter up ! Sorry if its too boring..**.

Tigress shifted the human's face and it somewhat seemed familiar. A flashback flashed in Tigress's mind. _"Hey, my name's Buttercup but you can call me Kaoru-san" Tigress looked up at the friendly face of the only orphan that tried to make friends with her. Tigress asked her,"Why are you so nice to me?"_

 _"Why not? Treat others how you want to be treated?" answered Kaoru-san kindly. Tigress returned the smile and invited Kaoru to play with her. Kaoru shouted, "I'm coming!''_

"Kaoru-san? No, it can't be.." whispered Tigress. Po carried her to the Jade Palace just as it started raining. "Seriously?!" Po yelled in frustration at the fact that they were far from home and they were soaking wet. They tried to rush as fast as possible to avoid slipping and injuring themselves.

When they got to the Jade Palace, they saw that everyone was in the meditation room. "Master, forgive me for interrupting but we have an urm.. emergency." Tigress stuttered because she knew they wouldn't take it too well that She and Po brought back a human. Po showed them Kaoru's bloodied body. Viper and Mantis both instructed Po to put her in the medical bay. Po did as he was told with Tigress following him close behind.

When they got there, mantis started treating kaoru by bandaging her wounds and cleaning her up. He was shocked when Tigress offered her help. After a couple of minutes, Shifu came in and asked Mantis how she was doing.

"She is fine, Master. She just-"

"Not that, Mantis." Shifu motioned towards Tigress, who was leaning against the wall whilst staring at the human's face. "She has been in that position for a while now. Is she alright?"

'She looks like Kaoru-san but is she? I mean, she was kidnapped from the orphanage!' Thought Tigress, still trying to confirm if she was who she thought she was.

Shifu approached Tigress and asked,"Tigress, do you recognise this human girl?"

Before Tigress could respond, the warriors heard a groan. "Ow, my head.. Where am I?"

"You are in the Jade Palace. Do you know who you are and what happened to you?"

"Um, my name is Kaoru-san and I only remember that I fell off a cliff."

"Kaoru-san?" Kaoru-san looked behind Shifu and saw her long-lost friend, all grown up. "Ti-Tigress?" Tigress brisk walked and knelt down beside Kaoru-san. "It's me, Kaoru-san." Tigress felt tears forming in her eyes and hugged Kaoru-san.

...

...

...

"Wait, babe, you know her?!"

*SIGH*

 **OKay, Too short i know but just review...**


	4. A Nightmare

"So you're the lucky guy huh?" teased Kaoru-san to Po. "So how did you do it? Wait. Don't answer that. Some dudes played matchmaker right?"

Po blushed and Stuttered," W-Well... I-Uh… Um… Yeah…" embarrassed that he didn't take the initiative to confess his feelings to Tigress. The warriors laughed. Kaoru-san groaned and laid down. Mantis checked on her and said, "I think that it's best if we let her rest. We'll get her later at dinner."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Tigress patted her friend's shoulder gently and left with the others. Kaoru-san curled up into a ball as memories of her past flowed back into her mind. The betrayals. The trust. The secrets hidden.

At dinnertime

Po was preparing his Secret Ingredient Soup for the gang and Kaoru-san. Shifu instructed Viper to fetch Kaoru-san but Tigress volunteered herself to do it and ran off.

When she saw Kaoru-san tossing and turning on the bed, she raced to her and tried to wake her up.

 _Kaoru-san's POV_

 _I was in a battlefield. Fighting_ _ **him.**_ _The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five were being pushed back by_ _ **him.**_ _I tried to move but I couldn't. I was somehow paralysed. I could only watch in horror as my friends were attacked again and again._ _ **He**_ _picked Tigress by her neck and asked, "Oh Kaoru-san dear, come back to me and I'll spare your friends' lives." I didn't answer and_ _ **he**_ _smirked._ _ **He**_ _strangled Tigress and I screamed._ _ **He**_ _walked towards me and…_

Normal POV

"Kaoru-san!" Tigress screamed into her ear. Kaoru-san sat straight up and flipped Tigress onto the wall. "Ow…" Tigress groaned as she stood up. Kaoru-san muttered a sorry and tried to stand up but ended up stumbling. Tigress helped her up and brought her to the kitchen for dinner.

Back at the kitchen...

"Tigress? Took you long enough!" chuckled Monkey when he saw Tigress entering the kitchen. But he said that before he saw Kaoru-san limping beside her. The guys quickly pulled out a chair for her and served her her food.

"Um, guys? You don't have to be so nice to me. I don't deserve to be treated nicely." Kaoru-san quietly whispered to the group. "Why not?"

"I'm not a good person." Kaoru-san confessed. " I have a dark past, so dark that…"

"No, we like and trust you, no matter what." Po said, reassuring her.

Tigress patted her friend's back and signaled to the rest to eat their dinner. After dinner, Tigress and Viper accompanied Kaoru-san back to her 'room'. Kaoru-san laid down and bid her friends goodnight. Viper and Tigress walked back to their rooms.

"Hey Tigress, how did you know Kaoru-san?"

"Well, I met her at the Bao Gu orphanage…"


	5. A Match

**Ok, I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been super busy with exams. Well, just another short chapter! Pls Stay with me!**

"Well, I met her at the Bao Gu Orphanage…"

"I was just sitting in my ruined room when she walked in. She said hi to me and introduced herself. I was surprised, mainly because no one… had ever tried to make friends with me. So I asked her why was she so nice to me and she replied 'Treat others how you want to be treated.'

I smiled at her and she invited me to play with her outside. I didn't want to because, well the other kids were outside but she assured me that it would be alright. I followed her and saw that the kids were avoiding her too. She ignored them and…"

The girls heard someone walking towards the warriors rooms. They quickly went back to their rooms and pretended to be asleep. It was just Zeng but it was almost sunrise and the gong was about to be sounded so the girls just got ready to face a day of vigorous training.

"Good morning, Master." The warriors greeted their master. Shifu greeted them back and instructed them to be at the courtyard before he got there. They raced there, including Kaoru-san. Shifu didn't expect her and asked, "Kaoru-san , why are you not resting? You could injure yourself by training."

Kaoru-san just waved him off and signaled for him to start the session. Shifu nodded and arranged for some sparring. The pairs were:

Po VS Monkey

Viper VS Mantis

Crane Vs Tigr…

"Hey Shifu, can I spar Tigress? It's been a while…" requested Kaoru-san to Shifu while scratching her neck. Shifu pondered for a moment before agreeing. Kaoru-san bowed in appreciation and the warriors started sparring.

"Master, what about me?" Crane asked Shifu.

"You will fight the winner of all the matches. Is that alright?".

Crane nodded and spectated the matches that were going on. Po was surprisingly putting up a fight against Monkey. The winners were:

Po VS Monkey

Po WINS!

Viper Vs Mantis

Viper WINS!

Kaoru-san and Tigress were still fighting, all eyes were on them. Po looked at his girlfriend with admiration. Shifu looked at his daughter and her friend. They were like sisters. Both were powerful. Strong-willed. Contain a fiery soul. The two girls fought furiosly with different styles. Tigress fought with her usual Tiger style and Kaoru-san was fighting with a variety of fighting techniques. The warriors were impressed. It was a tough fight and ended with a tie. When the fight ended, Tigress and Kaoru-san were panting, their body covered in bruises.

Kaoru-san chuckled, "Well, that was fun... Who's hungry?"


	6. A Recall

**Sorry I'm Late! Really busy recently! Here's the next chapter!**

"Me!" The warriors answered in unison. Shifu nodded and led the way to the kitchen. "so, who's cooking?" Kaoru-san asked.

"Po of course!" Crane said, patting Po's back. Po grinned goofily and grabbed hold of Tigress's hand. Tigress gave him a small smile and followed the ohers into the kitchen. The warriors sat down at the table and waited for Po to prepare their meal. Shifu sat at the end of the table and decided to ask Kaoru-san,"So Kaoru-san, where did you live before this?"

Kaoru-san hesitated. She did not want to talk about her past. "I-I lived in New Townsville, Japan."

There was an awkward didn't show any expression but what he was trying to figure out was why she hesitated. "Okay, your food is served!" Po announced loudly, purposely breaking the silence. Everyone looked at their food and devoured it in less than a minute (except Mantis cos his mouth's too small). Kaoru-san just stared at her food. She pushed her food and left the kitchen. Tigress felt the urge to follow her friend but decided against knew her friend needed her space.

'Ugh! Why Shifu? Why remind me of that wretched place?' Kaoru-san thought as she ran out of the Jade Palace towards nowhere. She came to a stop only when her legs couldn' carry her anymore. She panted and looked at her surroundings. She saw a stream and walked towards it with whatever energy she had. Knees met the ground as kaoru-san dropped onto her knees and dunked her head into the cool water. She brought her head out of the water and sat down against a rock. Memories flashed in a mind as she remembered the time that her 'best friends' brought her to a waterfall...

 _"Oh come on Kaoru-san! It'll be fun! Just_ follow _us!' Miyako-san (Bubbles) pleaded with Kaoru-san. There were no crimes happening that day so the girls had a lot of time on their hands. Miyako-san (Bubbles) and Momoko-san (Blossom) had found a majestic waterfall not far from the city. The blue and pink puffs wanted to spend their day off there. All 3 of them. Unfortunately, one of them was not as obliging._

 _"Hell no ! I ain't going to a damn waterfall on my off day! I am gonna stay at home and you aren't gonna change that!" The fighter of the group screamed, attempting to get out of her friends' grip. The other two just dragged her ass towards the waterfall and..._

A rustle from the bushes shook Kaoru-san out of her recall. She stood up and saw Tigress moving towards her. Kaoru-san sighed and sat back down. Tigress sat beside her, sighing while doing so. "You okay? You look pretty distracted. What happened back there?" Tigress asked her friend who was staring at the stream. Kaoru-san just shook her head, resulting in her raven hair bouncing. Tigress took it as a 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it' signal.

It was almost midday when the two friends walked back to the Jade Palace. Master Shifu was looking out at the village and noticed Tigress and Kaoru-san walking up the steps. Shifu nodded at TIgress but stuck out his staff, stopping Kaoru-san from entering the palace with her companion. Shifu signalled to Tigress to walk on. He then motioned to the ledge to Kaoru-san.

"So what happened at breakfast just now? I merely asked an innocent question." Shifu started. "You don't get it, do you?" Kaoru-san replied. Shifu raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kaoru-san sighed and started her explaination. "I don't remember much about the orphanage but what I remember is that I was hit by a white light, I had superpowers, I became a crime fighter with ...two other girls, I got betrayed and my life got turned upside down."

While explaining this, Kaoru-san felt a huge headache coming to her. Saying all these things hurt her.

"All of that shit happened in that wretched place. Those b*****s took credit for everything when I did all the work. I just wanna put all that crap behind me and start anew. So Please, if you want to know more about my background, ask me another time when I cool down." And with that, she left.

 **Okay! I just wanna thank all reviewers out there! Your reviews are really helpful! Keep reading!**


	7. Another Nightmare

**Another chapter up! Thank you for staying with me!**

Kaoru-san's mind was whirling with thoughts after she left Shifu. She couldn't believe that she told Shifu all those things. Well, at least she didn't tell him about... _him._

That two-timing bastard.

Kaoru-san shook her head in hope that she wouldn't think about him. she walked towards the training hall, secretly hoping that everyone was somewhere else.

Boy, was she wrong.

She saw Po and Tigress sparring near the dummy. She just shrugged it off and went towards the obstacle course. She cracked her knuckles and went through the course so easily that it was over in 10 seconds flat. The couple was flabbergasted. Because in front of them was a wasteland of broken dummies and rubble. They saw Kaoru-san standing in the middle of it. She looked in their direction and ran out. For the second time in that day.

Kaoru-san ran in the direction of the ironwood forest. She yelled in frustation as she punched the trees with all of her might in a vain attempt to stop herself from thinking about him. The green puff only stopped her endless array attacks on that poor tree only when she heard it creaking, swinging from side-to-side. Like a pendulum. Kaoru-san only smirked as she gave the tree one final kick. The very ground shook as the tree met it.

Kaoru-san sat in front of the fallen tree, admiring the damage. She felt her hands pulsing and looked down to see her bleeding hands as a result of her assaults on the tree.

Kaoru-san chuckled. And then that chuckle turned into a laugh.

Tigress heard a laugh ringing through the forest and ran towards it. She was getting worried about her raven-haired friend. It was the second time her friend ran off in a day. The worrying feeling came back with a vengeance when she saw her friend bleeding."Oh my goodness, Kaoru-san. What happened? Are you alright?"

Kaoru-san only looked at her with empty eyes. Talking with Shifu about her background ruffled up a lot of feathers. Tigress just accompanied Kaoru-san back to her room. Kaoru-san sat on her bed and stared at her bloody hands. Tigress took some bandages and treated her friend's injuries. Tigress was getting really worried.

"Kaoru-san, what's wrong? You're acting weird. Please tell me so I can help."

"I-It's nothing. Just that Shifu kinda made me rake up the past. I wanted it to stay forgotten and behind me."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-san. I didn't know."

Kaoru-san only waved her off and bid her good night. Tigress bid her friend goodnight by patting her back and left the room. Kaoru-san laid down on her bed. Heavy eyelids soon covered her vision as she fell asleep.

Kaoru-san POV

 _'Kaoru-san.'_

 _I turned around, looking for that voice._

 _'Kaoru-san.'_

 _That voice. It was all too familiar._

 _'Kaoru-san, where are you...'_

 _It was that bastard. The one who ruined my life_

 _The one I fell in love with._

 _The one who hurt me._

 _Ace Green._

 _'What do you want, idiot?' I snarled at his silhouette._

 _He walked towards me in his famous swagger. It's been a long time since I've seen him. He was in front of my face when I regained focus. He bent down to my ear and whispered,_

 _'I want you...'_

 _I pushed him away and ran in a random direction away from him._

 _This is just a dream._

 _Just a dream._

 _'You can't run from me, babe. I'll find you sooner or later. And when I do, you won't be able to run away anymore.'_

 _'Nooooo!'_

Normal POV

"Nooooo!" Kaoru-san screamed as she shot up from the bed. She was panting and breathed heavily. Sweat was dripping from her forehead as she covered her face with her bandaged hands. 'I'm guessing I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Might as well go out for some fresh air.' She thought.

Kaoru-san worked her way through he barracks stealthily in order to awaken the others. She strolled towards the each tree, knowing that it was one of the most peaceful spot to clear one's mind. she sat down near the trunk and sighed.

'When will I have peace? I have a pyschopath after me, his haunting my dreams, and Shifu's nosiness not making it any of it easier.


	8. A Close Call

The sound of the gong echoed through the Valley of Peace as the warriors awoke to a whole new day. Shifu called out,"Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san! Wake up!"

He pushed the door open and saw an unmade bed with the sheets on the floor. Shifu sighed and asked Tigress to look for her friend. Tigress bowed in response to her master's request and took of on all fours. Po could only sigh as he saw Tigress take off, once again, in search of her friend.

Deep down, Bad Po hated, despised, resented Kaoru-san. He resented her because she was pretending to be so pitifully that Tigress wouldn't pay attention to him. He wasn't the centre of attention anymore. Po's heart disagreed, stating that Kaoru-san must have had a rough past that she wants to run away from. She must be facing a lot of stress, mentally and emotionally. Bad Po only grunted and rolled his eyes.

He caught himself unfocused and regained his composure. He shook his head and followed his friends to the training hall.

Kaoru-san woke up to the gong echoing through the valley. She yawned and stretched her limbs. Emerald eyes looked around the peaceful village. From her angle, it was magnificent. That peaceful moment lasted for a few seconds when it was disrupted.

"Kaoru-san, where are you?" She heard a voice call out her name.

 _'Kaoru-san, where are you~'_

"Shut up... Please just shut up..." Kaoru-san begged the voice. Those words, they ones haunting her dreams, echoed through her ears. She mustered up the courage to turn in the direction of the voice. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was just Tigress. Kaoru-san tried to calm her racing heart but to no avail. She walked towards her friend and put on a fake smile. "Morning Tigress. Whatcha doin' out here? Shouldn't you be training with the others, training?"

"I should be asking you that."Kaoru-san raised an eyebrow."You were talking in your sleep last night, your room was in a mess and the next morning, I find you out here. Mind explaining why?"

Kaoru-san just shrugged and displayed her famous pokerface, not wanting to explain nor give away anything. She walked past Tigress, brushing against her shoulder, sending a shudder down Tigress's spine. Kaoru-san couldn't believe that Tigress could hear her talking in her sleep. It made sense though. Tigress had the sharpest hearing amongst them all. Tigress walked side-by-side with kaoru-san, not intending to be left behind. The whole time, neither of them exchanged any words. Tigress felt the urge to question her friend about her strange behaviour but held back, knowing it was not the appropriate time.

Kaoru-san headed towards her room, bidding a silent goodbye to her tiger friend. Tigress followed suit and headed towards the training hall, where she could distinctly hear Shifu shouting. When Kaoru-san walked into her room, she saw the mess Tigress mentioned. How could she be so careless? Not hiding her tracks. So unlike her.

After clearing the mess up, Kaoru-san sat down with a sigh. At the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer of light on the dresser and reached out towards it. What she held caused her eyes to go wide.

It was a black pendant, shaped like a spiked fire symbol, with an engraving on it. It said 'My Brute'.

 **I know, I know, too short. But I'm trying! Chill!**


	9. A Talk

Kaoru-san gasped. She... She had this with her the entire time?! Why would she bring this along? That pendant. It was a gift from him. Ace. It was her most precious and the most treasured possession she had ever owned. Given to her by the one who stole her heart. And by the one who broke it.

Kaoru-san felt a tear drip down her face. Before she knew it, tears started to accumulate in her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The heartbreak and loneliness she suffered over the years was taking a toll on her. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Kaoru-san yearned for a shoulder to cry on.

But who could she turn to?

" Tigress, I would like to speak to you in private." The grandmaster of the Jade Palace called out to Tigress who was about to leave the training hall with her comrades. "Yes, Master." Tigress signaled to Viper to go with the others. Viper nodded and slithered off.

Shifu went out of the hall and towards the peach tree with Tigress following silently behind him. "What is this about, Master?"

The grandmaster of the Jade Palace took in a deep breath and started,"It's about Kaoru-San. Tigress, I will not beat around the bush. So I will go straight to the point." He breathed out. " I think it best that you and Kaoru-San to not be friends. "

At hearing this, Tigress was beyond shocked. How could her Fath- Master say that to her?

"I know you are feeling shocked right now. But we do not know much about her. She is hiding something from us and I have tried to-" He was cut off by Tigress who was still shocked.

"Forgive me, Master but that is only in your opinion. I'm sure it is just paranoia that is causing you to be suspicious of Kaoru-san. She must have been through a lot and requires time to recover."

"I just found my long lost friend and you want to separate us? Why Master?"

Shifu could hear the disbelief, the shock, the hidden anger in her voice. He saw this coming and knew that it would be a hard process. "Tigress, listen to me. I know that she is your Friend. I also know that she is recovering from something that happened in the past. But, if she wants to stay here, in the Jade Palace, she needs to tell us what's bothering her. She has to stop hiding secrets."

Tigress sighed, the thought of not being able to bond with her Friend was stressing her out. But she had to think about her Kung fu family too. Which is more important? Her Long lost friend or the family of warriors that have been there with her all this time?

 _'Why, Ace? I loved you with all my heart and you took advantage of me. How could you hurt me like that? Why?!'_ Kaoru-san screamed in her mind. The memories of Ace loving her, comforting her, giving her the extra warmth when she needed it, only aggravated the feeling of betrayal. She rubbed her eyes in order to stop herself from crying.

It's no use crying over someone like that. Kaoru-San took in a deep breath and calmed herself down. The hair on her neck stood on end as she had a gut feeling that someone was watching her. She shuddered, dismissing it as her imagination.

Little did she know, someone **was** watching her...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Another chappie up! I know it's too slow but bear with me!**


	10. A Message

'How could you be so gullible as to think that I would give up on making you mine?... You know I'm not one to surrender easily...' The voice said as he watched his prey cry pathetically. 'Just you wait, Kaoru-San... I'll get you soon...'

There it was again. The sound of sobbing coming from her room. Po was going to his room when he heard some sobbing. Evil Po rolled his eyes in Po's mind. That pathetic bitch. Just trying to get attention drawn to her. We should have just left her at the cliff.

No. She must have her reasons for crying whenever she's alone. Good Po reasoned with Evil Po. Evil Po merely folded his mighty yet flabby arms and cursed under his breath. Po went to find Tigress, in hope that she would be able to comfort Kaoru-San. He expected her to be in the training hall, doing her extra training. But instead found his beautiful girlfriend talking to Shifu. She had 'disappointed' written all over her face. Crimson Eyes were directed towards the red panda's baby blue ones. Her ears were folded to the back. Powerful fists were by her side. The panda waited until they were done to ask Tigress what they were talking about.

"Hey Ti !" No response.

"Ti?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Po." The tiger master responded, regaining her composure. "You okay? You seem a little-well a lot distracted. Did something happen with Shifu?"Tigress lowered her ears and rested her head on Po's shoulder. "I 'm just tired is all. No need to worry. "

No need to worry. Huh. Even now he stills worry for his legendary warrior friends even though he knows that they can handle themselves. And now that that he has a girlfriend, who is the leader of the furious five, he worries about her even more. But not wanting to tire Tigress out further, he keeps his thoughts to himself. He shot a glance at Tigress, who had fallen asleep. He smiled at his Girlfriend. She looked so innocent when asleep. Like there was nothing that could wake her up. It was a peaceful day as no villains have attacked the valley. Hope it stays that way.

A chilly wind blew by that caused Tigress to curl up and shiver. Po took it as a sign that she felt cold and picked her up and held her close. The end of the tigress's mouth turned up into a small smile. As Po walked towards the barracks, Shifu saw the couple and thought back about what happened a while ago. His ears drooped as he recalled how upset his daughter looked when he told her to take a break from being friends with Kaoru-san. Daughter. When was the last time he called Tigress that? He regained his stern composure and went to check on his students.

Viper was checking on her collection of accessories from the village, probably planning to get more. Monkey was meditating, a calm expression plastered on his face. The avian was practicing his calligraphy on a scroll. Mantis was reading up on different nerve techniques, maybe wanting to brush up on his current skills. He saw Po carrying Tigress bridal style into her room, and coming out soon after. He noticed Shifu and gave a dramatic bow. Shifu raised his eyebrow and gave the 'really?' Face. Po only grinned goofily as he went in the direction of the kitchen, perhaps on his way to make dinner for his friends.

'Should I check on that Kaoru-San girl? She still has some answering to do but I Guess I should let it slide for now. ' Shifu thought as he walked towards the newly occupied room. He leaned against the door to hear nothing but light snoring. The red panda assumed that she was sleeping and decided to not disturb her. Shifu hated to admit it but seeing a being that is not an animal but a human shocks him. It was nothing he had ever seen before. But seeing how comfortable Tigress was with her, he knew that she perhaps was not potential danger. All this thinking gave Shifu a headache and with that, he closed the book of thinking temporarily as he strolled his way back to his room to meditate.

:•}:•}:•}:•}

Tigress POV

'Do you really think that Kaoru-San is the girl you think she is?'

'Who's there? Show your face!' I snarled at the voice.

'No, let's make this a little bit more interesting, shall we? Let me ask you something? What if I told you that Kaoru-San is not as innocent as you think? What if I told that she's a-'

'A what? Huh? Don't try and lie to me. I hate liars, especially cowardly liars who are too scared to show their face.' I couldn't help but feel curious about what the voice wanted to say about my Friend.

'In due time, will you find out the truth and in due time, Will I get what I came for.'

'Wai-'

Normal POV

"Tigress, it's time for dinner. Let's go!" The warriors were waiting outside Tigress's door calling for her. Tigress groaned and got up. She saw her friends merrily waiting for her. She nodded and was led to the kitchen by a starving Monkey and a famished Mantis. Tigress walked alongside Po, who held her hand. "So, what's for dinner?" Tigress raised an eyebrow. Po whispered into her ear and said,"It's a surprise!" Tigress only rolled her eyes at his clichéd response.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, indeed a surprise was waiting for them. At each spot on the table, there was abalone stew with something served in a bowl. Everyone except Tigress, whose eyes travelled to meet Po's, had their jaws on the floor. Tigress turned to Po and gave him a quick peck on the lips as a symbol of appreciation. He blushed but covered it up by exclaiming,"What are you doing standing around guys?! Let's eat!" And with that, the warriors sat down and ate at a pace where they could Savour the magnificent taste of abalone. Tigress was enjoying her meal but her thoughts kept drifting to the strange dream she had a while ago. Who did that voice belong to? And what was he gonna call Kaoru-San?

:•} :•} :•} :•}


	11. A Bad Deed Indeed

Sorry for late update. Writer's block.

"Hey, isn't Kaoru-San joining us?" Viper asked the gang. Everyone began murmuring as to why the human did not come to dinner. Po bit his lip as he felt a pang of anger. Why did they care about that pathetic piece of shit? She wasn't even worth their time. As soon as he thought that, he felt kinda bad for not inviting her to dinner. Tigress looked at him and placed a paw on his shoulder. He nodded, indicating that he was okay. The tiger nodded and continued her eating. The rest followed suit.

Porcelain dishes were stacked as the dragon warrior cleaned up the table that had been occupied by the furious five just a while ago. He brought them to the basin filled with soap. He began scrubbing the dishes as he thought about Tigress. A trip to the village wouldn't hurt, would it? Maybe he could take Tigress on a date the next day. It's been quite a while since they spent time alone. Even Shifu hadn't sent them both on any secret mission. But what if Tigress wanted to stay here with Kaoru-san? What if she chooses to spend her time with the human and not him? The possibilities made him cringe, inside and out. With a heavy sigh, Po washed up and headed back to his room.

:•}:•}:•}:•}

"Wow, I can get used to this! You're lucky you have a beautiful place to call home, Tigress." Kaoru-San complimented the village. "Yeah, it's beautiful during the night." Was Tigress's response. The two friends were staring out into the village from the peach tree. Tigress needed to get answers about her friend's whereabouts and background. "Hey Kaoru-san? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you have admirers back in um, New Townsville? I mean, obsessed admirers?" That question nearly caused Kaoru-San to have a heart Attack. Nevertheless, she stood her ground and gave a false smirk,"Well, I do have admirers. Not too sure about the obsessed ones. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I had this crazy bizarre dream. There was this voice... He asked me, if you were the girl I once knew. If you were as innocent as you look. He also said something about some sort of prize." Right there and then, you could Kaoru-san's colour draining away.

"Kaoru-San, is there something that you're hiding from me? Something to do with the voice in my dream? Please Kaoru-San. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me so I can help you."Before Kaoru-San could answer, she was cut off by a mystery man. "Yes, sweet Kaoru-san, tell her about us." Emerald eyes widened at hearing that oh-so familiar voice. Their owner stuttered involuntarily. "A-Ace?..." 'Wh-What was he doing here? How did he find me?' Tigress turned to face her friend. There was a hint of worry and fear on her face as she saw how her carefree friend turned into a scared and helpless child. She grabbed the human's hand and ran back to the barracks. Tigress swore she heard maniacal laughter. The duo did not stop running until they were safe in the tigress's room. What they didn't know was that they woke everyone up when they were rushing towards the room.

"Kaoru-San, who the hell was that? Do you know him? Who is he?" The hushed Whisper reached human ears. Kaoru-San put her right hand on her chest, clutching her shirt, trying to calm her and her racing heart. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when the memory of that maniacal laugh played over and over again. Tigress knew it was a mistake of asking her question in this state. Tigress's sensitive ears picked up shuffling behind her door. And behind the door it revealed 5 busybodies (maybe 4 because Viper was dragged along) attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation. Tigress gave them all glares before signalling for them to enter. Eyes widened in surprise. Tigress had never, let me repeat , never let anyone into her room except Viper and Master Shifu.

When they entered the room, they saw a sweating and panting Kaoru-San on the floor, her head squished between her knees. Viper gave a look at Tigress that said 'What happened?'. Now was the time to ask the questions and get the answers. "Okay, Kaoru-san, spill. Who was that guy? What did he want? Why are you so scared of him?"All eyes were on the freaked out girl, silently asking her to spill the beans. The girl took in a deep breath and started hesitantly.

"That guy was my Boyfriend. My ex-Boyfriend. Ace Green. I fought and stopped him from robbing a bank and that was when I started to have a crush on him. For a couple of years, I hung out with him and when I was thirteen, we started dating. Every night I would sneak out of the house and go around with him. Then one night, we went to a pub. I looked old enough to pass as eighteen and got in. I tried alcohol for the first time. It tasted pretty good. I kept drinking and drinking and got drunk. I don't remember much but I what I remember is that he brought me to a hotel and got a room. I got forced onto the bed and I was stripped off my clothes. After that its a blank.

"The next morning, I woke up feeling light-headed. I was stark naked. I got dressed and left the room. I ran all the way back home and locked myself in my room. I felt so dirty,I kept washing myself."

Throughout the talking, every single one of the Warriors' expression changed into a mixture of worry, shock, disgust and pity. Viper placed her tail on Kaoru-san's shoulder to let her know that they were there for her. Kaoru-San gave her a sad smile as she continued. "I bought a pregnancy testing kit and tested to see if I was…pregnant. I was pregnant." Kaoru-San couldn't go on. Remembering all that happened in that time period really took its toll on her emotions.

She broke down crying, hot tears flowing down her face. The girls pushed the boys out. Reason was 'we need a private girl time. No boys allowed.' The girls turned back to see no Kaoru-san and an open window. Viper looked out the window, trying to find the human girl. Tigress was trying her best not to panic, worried for her friend's safety. Putting two and two together, Tigress realised why that voice sounded familiar. Oh shit. With that 'Ace' guy lurking around, who knows what he would do to her. "Viper, we need to look for her. She could be in danger."

"Okay, Ti. This Ace dude sounds psychotic enough to do anything." And with that said, the two set off to find the humans, which ever they find first.

:•}:•}:•}

Pant... Pant...

I gotta get out here. I have to get out of here before he does something stupid. Before he hurts someone. Before I regret coming here for refuge. I took the opportunity to slow down wipe away my tears and look at my surroundings. I have no effing idea where I am.

Pant… Pant...

Shit. Where do I go now? The cliff. I could try to find my way back to human civilisation and find a good hiding spot. I got ready to run again when I heard some rustling. Behind me. Oh f***.

"Hello, sweetie. Long time no see." My body chose to freeze up right there and then. "Ace Green. What do you want?" I tried to sound as cold as possible. Unfortunately he didn't get the hint.

"How have you been lately, good? It's been quite a while since we last met." I could feel his hot breath on my neck, the act sending shivers down my spine. I turned around and took a few steps back, trying to make some distance between us. Being that close to him was too much of a reminder of that night. "Aww, what's wrong, sweet thing? Finally realised that I make good on my promise…" He's mocking me. He's effing mocking me. I growled at him and got in a fighting stance, ready to kill him if needed be. He smirked and reached out to me and at that exact moment, Tigress jumped in to prevent a fight from starting. "Tigress, what are you doing here?" I asked her with a deadly quiet tone, eyes locked on Ace's. "I'm here to make sure you don't do something that you'll regret." I shifted my gaze from Ace to Tigress, eyes filled with hate. "I won't regret killing him slowly and painfully."

I lunged at him only to Attack thin air. I was in for a surprise when I heard him talking from behind me. "Tsk tsk, Kaoru-San. You should know better than to Attack me blindly like that." He's still taunting me relentlessly. I was going to Attack him again when Tigress spoke,"Just what do you want with Kaoru-San? You've caused enough trouble as it is already."

Ace only chuckles as he circled around us, silently taunting them. "First let me ask you, Kaoru-san, where's our baby? I know you couldn't have aborted it. You're too good-hearted to do that. So where is it?"

"I don't have it. Your journey to this valley was a waste of your time."

I suddenly found myself pinned to a tree with my hands at each side of my head in a heartbeat. Ace towered over me, a sly smirk and unknown intentions filled his eyes. I glanced over his shoulder to see Tigress on the ground.

"Don't worry about her. Worry about yourself. Don't play with me, Kaoru-san. I know you have it. Show it to me."

I tried my best to wriggle out of his grip that only seemed to tighten at my attempt. I let loose a Low growl that was return with his snarl. "I am going to say this once," I tell him " and I am going to say this twice. I. Don't. Have. The. Kid! It's gone, okay! There's no more baby!"

I broke down and went down on my knees, sobbing between my two clenched fists, suddenly remembering my inhumane deed. Ace stumbled backwards, a shocked expression plastered on his face. I suddenly felt myself getting pulled up by the collar of my shirt. "No! You're lying! You do have the kid! Where is it?! Stop goddamn lying to me!" He spat in my face.

All emotion was drained from my eyes, guilt overwhelming my soul.


End file.
